How come the world won’t stop spinning
by moonygarou
Summary: What would have happened to Sirius if Remus hadn't survived? *Different ending to Calling Heaven*


**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot nothing else... ^_^

**Warnings:** You don't slash, then leave now…. It is the best!

**Dedications:** This is for Padfoot4ever who gave me the idea of doing a different ending for "Calling Heaven", so I hope you like it!

**Song:** How come the world won't stop spinning by Anastacia

~*~

He was standing at his lover's grave, his face solemn and traced with tears that now fell freely. He barely felt his godson standing by his side, his godson who had been there to comfort him since Remus' death.

**Somebody told me  
you were not coming home;  
the words suspended in time,  
And the air suddenly went cold.**

But those images wouldn't go out of his head. The image of Remus, tied up against a burning pole so full of bravery and self-confidence that Sirius hadn't even seen a tear falling down that oh so wonderful face. 

**The sun is still shining,  
but ev'rything feels like rain, ah.  
And if I had one wish,  
it would be to see you again.  
  
Nothing's fair when we lose  
without a moment to say goodbye.**

Never less Sirius had come to late, as Sirius shouted the spell for the fire to go out, the pole fell, crushing Remus under it. The Werewolf had no chance, his spine was completely broken bones perching out of the skin, his face bleeding out of several deep gashes.

**How come the world won't stop spinning  
now that you're gone?  
(Now that you're gone?)  
I know ev'ry end has beginnings,  
but this one's so wrong.  
(This one's so wrong.)  
So wrong, so wrong.**

Sirius thought he had seen hope, as he had knelt down next to his mate. He had pushed of the pole of his lovers back, after untying him from it, and then had pulled Remus into his arms sobbing out of grieve. 

**_Caught in the middle,  
wrong place, wrong time.  
And I'm hopelessly missing you,  
yet I can't stop the night._**

**_Nothing's fair anymore,  
and I know there's a better place;  
and I'll never stop dreaming of you._**

He had to watch as Remus had taken his last breath, listening to his last words of hope and love, and looking for the last time into those wonderful amber eyes, which still looked so beautiful like ever before. He had screamed holding Remus limp and death body like a possession.

**How come the world won't stop spinning  
now that you're gone?  
(Now that you're gone?)  
I know ev'ry end has beginnings,  
but this one's so wrong, so wrong.  
How can the seasons keep changing  
since you disappeared?  
(You disappeared.)  
Tell me, how come the world won't stop?   
How come the world won't stop?**

Now Sirius was silent, while quiet tears came down his cheeks. His arm loosely around his godson's shoulders watching silently, as they slowly levitated Remus' coffin into the earth.

**Sweet tears I shed;  
this pain we lay to rest.  
It's hard letting go,  
but I keep moving on  
In a place I don't belong.**

He would never forget that wolfish smile, those sparkling eyes with had shown with so much joy and affection after their first kiss and during the time Sirius had been on the run. He could never forget those wonderful hands, Moony's oh soft fur, they moonlight romps through the forest, and, and, and. There was so much of what Sirius didn't want to let go, never.

**How come the world won't stop spinning  
now that you're gone?  
(Now that you're gone.)  
I know ev'ry end has beginnings,  
but this one's so wrong.  
(This one's so wrong.)  
How can the seasons keep changing  
since you disappeared?  
(You disappeared.)**

"This isn't right…" He started to say, and Harry looked up to him surprised but also worried, as his godfather hadn't talked since a week. "Oh god Moony you weren't supposed to die… why? Why! Why did you leave me alone?" Sirius cried breaking down completely his godson always at his side.

**Tell me, how come the world won't stop?  
How come the world won't stop?**

But his godson couldn't understand that once your love is gone, your life ends with them. ´

Sirius Black was never to be the same person again.

**_How come the world won't stop spinning  
now that you're gone?  
(Now that you're gone.)  
I know ev'ry end has beginnings,  
but this one's so wrong.  
So wrong._**


End file.
